


Lucian Lights

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [64]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Older! Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Yeah, this one is really late for father’s day... Noct is alive in this one.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 13





	Lucian Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one is really late for father’s day... Noct is alive in this one.

“Mama?” your son, Lux, sniffled as he shuffled into your and Noct’s bedroom. You gently set down the book you had been reading and pulled Lux into your lap.

“What’s wrong?” you cooed, stroking his pitch black hair.

“Rora’s being mean,” he mumbled. He snuggled into you, making you smile. “She won’t let me help.”

“That’s because you’re too small!” your daughter’s voice rang out, and you looked to see her walking into the room. You frowned at her words.  _ I should probably keep her from spending too much time with Gladio and his kids; they’re rubbing off on her _ .

“Aurora,” you chided, and the girl cast her eyes to the floor. You tried to stay mad at her -- really, you did -- but she looked too much like her father when she would pout. Sighing, you motioned for her to join you on the couch. She took the spot next to you, and you pat her hair.

“Why won’t you let Lux help, Aurora?” you asked softly. She didn’t meet your eyes for a few moments.

“‘Cuz I didn’t want him to ruin Dad’s gift,” she muttered. You felt Lux squirm in your lap, and you quickly resumed stroking his hair to calm him down. You released another sigh, grasping Aurora’s small hand in your own.

“Aurora, is there anything Lux could help with?”

“I …  _ guess _ so…”

_ Gods, was it difficult dealing with  _ three _ Nocts... _

***

You walked through the Citadel with your children, a huge smile on your face as you three approached the throne room.

“Faster, Mama!” Lux cried, pulling on your hand harder. You laughed at his antics, being reminded of Noct when he was younger. Aurora led the two of you towards the room Noct would be in, an equally giant smile on her face as she held her father’s gift in her arms.

As soon as the doors to the throne room were opened, both Lux and Aurora ran to their father.

“Happy Father’s day, Dad!” Aurora squealed as Noct lifted her in his arms. He then swooped down and lifted up Lux as well. You stayed behind the two, leaning against the wall as you watched the three interact.

It had been eight years since Noct had brought about the Dawn. At the time, you had thought him lost to you, but then he had walked into Hammerhead the next day --  _ alive _ . A year later, and Aurora had been born, effectively keeping the royal line from extinction. Then Lux came along three years later. Noct had always been good with them -- you liked to say it was because of his father that he was such a great one.

In the eight years since he had come back from the Crystal, Insomnia had been rebuilt, and all of her citizens had returned. They had finally come home, to their king.

In the eight years since his return, the Lucian Lights burned brighter than before.


End file.
